lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Eggtown transcript
---- Episode 4 - Written by: Greggory Nations and Elizabeth Sarnoff Directed by: Steven Williams ---- Act 1 eye opens. He gets up and makes breakfast for Ben. He brings it down to Ben. LOCKE: These are the last two eggs. stands by and watches as Ben pulls out the book, VALIS, which Locke has given him. BEN: From my own bookshelf. LOCKE: Help you pass the time. BEN: the book over I've already read it. down book LOCKE: You might catch something you missed the second time around. BEN: thoughtfully Why did you move me from the rec room down here? LOCKE: I wanted you under my own roof. BEN: chewing Where are you keeping your other prisoner? Miles, is it? shrugs. BEN: continued Oh, you don't wanna share. LOCKE: Actually, I was hoping you would share, Ben. Seeing as you claim to have a spy on his ship. BEN: at Locke for a few seconds I feel for you, John. I really do. You keep hitting dead ends. glares at Ben. BEN: continued You couldn't find the cabin, you can't make contact with Jacob — you're so desperate to figure out what to do next, you're even asking me for help. So here we are, just like old times. Except I'm locked in a different room, and you're more lost than you ever were. LOCKE: I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. BEN: Excellent, John! You're evolving! steps forward, grabs Ben's tray. LOCKE: Done with your breakfast? leaves and shuts the door behind him. As Ben sits in the dark, Locke slams the tray against the wall. Ben hears this and turns his head. ---- walks outside, slamming the door behind him. Kate and Claire are sitting on a nearby porch. Kate turns to Claire. KATE: What was that all about? CLAIRE: Who knows? It's Locke. walks up. SAWYER: Mornin', ladies. CLAIRE: Good morning. KATE: Mornin'. SAWYER: Mmm, the coffee smells good. CLAIRE: Well, why don't I go make you a cup? goes inside. Sawyer sits down. SAWYER: Kinda weird, ain't it? Sittin' on porches, drinking coffee out of mugs? By the way, I found some clothes about your size, in the closet. So after I kick out Hugo— KATE: I'm not moving in with you, James. SAWYER: Well. Then why did you stay? KATE: That's none of your business. SAWYER: Oh, you got a secret agenda, huh? Well, if you're spying for Jack— KATE: I'm not spying for anyone. SAWYER: So why don't you tell me why— KATE: Because I don't trust you. nods. SAWYER: This is about the pregnancy. KATE: James? SAWYER: Yeah. KATE: Go home. gets up. SAWYER: Okay, fine. See you later then. walks back to his house and goes in. ---- - Kate is in a car, sitting next to Duncan. She looks out the window. DUNCAN: You ready? KATE: Is there a back entrance? DUNCAN: Yeah, but you're going in the front door, with your head held high, okay? glances back at him nervously. KATE: Yeah. Okay. Let's do this. both get out into a throng of reporters. DUNCAN: Let us through. Folks, we're not making any statements or answering any questions right now. Thank you. BEARDED MAN IN CROWD: We hate you! ---- is now sitting in a courtroom. BAILIFF: The people vs. Katherine Anne Austen, the honorable Arthur Galzethron presiding. JUDGE GALZETHRON: Bailiff will read the counts. Will the defendant please rise? stands. BAILIFF: Katherine Anne Austen, you are charged with fraud, arson, assault on a federal officer, assault with a deadly weapon, grand larceny, grand theft auto, and murder in the first degree. Ms. Austen, how do you plead? KATE: Not guilty. are heard. JUDGE: Thus entered. I will now hear the argument on the bail. Dunbrook stands. MELISSA: Your honor, we are requesting that the defendant be remanded into custody for the duration of the trial. DUNCAN: Your honor, my client's been free pending arraignment, now suddenly she's a flight risk? MELISSA: She's the very definition of a flight risk. DUNCAN: She is one of the most recognizable faces in America. Where's she going to run? JUDGE: Ms. Austen, based on your prior history, I'm inclined to agree with the people. You are hereby remanded into federal custody for the duration of your trial. DUNCAN: Your honor— JUDGE: Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody. looks at Kate. DUNCAN: Sorry. stands. She has handcuffs put on her and is led away. Act 2 - Jin is on the beach, pointing to a map. JIN: Al-ber-kerke. looks up at Sun. SUN: Too hot. JIN: New York. SUN: Too many people. JIN: 서울보다 더 많아? More than Seoul? SUN: 서울이 어때서요? What's wrong with Seoul? JIN: 자기야, 이제 우리는 이 섬을 곧 떠날텐데... Sun, we're going to leave this island any moment now. JIN: continued I learn English...for you...to live...in...America. smiles. SUN: 글쎄... 나는... 내 아기는 내가 자란 한국에서 키우고 싶어요. I want to raise my baby at home in Korea. JIN: 우리 애기. You mean our baby. then notice Jack and the others returning. They run to them. JACK: beachies This is, uh, Charlotte, and Dan. Their helicopter already took Sayid and Desmond back to their freighter. They can make arrangements to get all of us off this island. SUN: Where's Kate? JACK: pause She stayed with Locke. walks past Sun. ---- opens the door to his house, wiping off his hands. Kate is standing there. LOCKE: Hello, Kate. looks at Locke wiping off his hands. KATE: You got blood... LOCKE: I just killed a chicken. What can I do for you? KATE: I want to talk to Miles. Where are you keeping him? LOCKE: Why do you need to talk to him? KATE: It's personal. LOCKE: No. KATE: And what gives you the right to decide whether or not— LOCKE: You may think this is a democracy, Kate, because of the way Jack ran things, but this is not a democracy. KATE: Then I guess that makes it a dictatorship. LOCKE: If I was a dictator, I would just shoot you and go about my day. Dinner's at six if you're hungry. closes the door. Kate strides off, sees Hurley carrying a tray of food. KATE: Hey Hurley! You bringing that to Miles? HURLEY: Yeah. KATE: Well, Locke asked me to do it. HURLEY: Cool. That dude creeps me out. KATE: He's still in the rec room, right? HURLEY: No, we moved him to the boathouse that... You just totally Scooby-Dood me, didn't you. KATE: Sorry. HURLEY: You're not going to let him go, are you? KATE: No. No, I promise. HURLEY: Just don't tell Locke it was me. pats Hurley on the shoulder. ---- walks to the boathouse. Miles is in there. MILES: So the Arab traded you too, huh? pulls up a chair. KATE: Do you know who I am? MILES: Excuse me? KATE: Do you know who I am. Do you know what I did? MILES: What did you do? KATE: Answer the question. MILES: Okay. I'll tell you what you wanna know. But you gotta do something for me first. KATE: I'm not letting you go. MILES: I don't wanna be let go. I'm exactly where I wanna be. What I want, is one minute of someone's time. You bring him to me, and I will tell you everything I know about you. KATE: Who? MILES: Who do you think? ---- - Kate is being led into a room to see Duncan. DUNCAN: You okay? KATE: Yeah, I'm fine. DUNCAN: Listen. The D.A.'s decided to try this case herself. Which means they're gonna do the full-court press. Now we need to start talking about cutting a deal. KATE: What kind of deal? DUNCAN: Honestly, my best guess, I'd say...she'll take a fifteen year sentence, and you serve seven. shakes her head. KATE: No way. DUNCAN: If you go to trial, Kate, you're looking at twenty years on each count, not to mention a life sentence on the murder charge. KATE: No. DUNCAN: Kate, you confessed to your mother that you killed your father. And now, she's their star witness. So you tell me, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to win this thing? KATE: Put me on the stand. DUNCAN: And take a chance with the D.A. crossing you, no. The way I see, we've got one shot at this. KATE: What's that? DUNCAN: We make it about character. Not about what you did or didn't do, but about who you are. KATE: What do you mean who I am? DUNCAN: I want him in the courtroom. KATE: Absolutely not. DUNCAN: We need him, Kate. It will generate tremendous sympathy— KATE: Duncan, listen to me. You are not bringing him in here. Alright, you want to make this about me, about my character, fine. You are not using my son. Act 3 - Charlotte and Daniel are going through the pantry. Jack is up ahead, trying the phone while Juliet watches. JULIET: Maybe you should try a number other than the boat, like 911. approaches. SUN: What's wrong? JACK: Nothing. I'm just having some trouble getting a hold of their boat. SUN: You haven't heard from Sayid? You said they left yesterday! JACK: And I'm sure they're fine. SUN: What if Locke was right? What if these people are here to hurt us? JACK: Locke has no idea what he's doing. SUN: pause Then why is Kate with him? ---- is hanging laundry with Claire at the Barracks. Kate is staring at Locke's door. KATE: You sure he's got Ben in the basement? CLAIRE: Uh-huh. I saw Rousseau take him in there last night. KATE: Does Locke ever go out? CLAIRE: No, he's been in there cooking all day. He invited us all over for dinner. is crying. CLAIRE: Oh, can you get Aaron for me? looks nervous. CLAIRE: continued Just pick him up and rock him a little bit. KATE: Um...yeah, I'm just not very good with babies. I wouldn't want him to get more upset. smiles, and hands Kate what she's holding. CLAIRE: Here, I got it. picks up Aaron. CLAIRE: Ohhh...it's okay. There we go, muffin. There we go. KATE: You're so good with him. giggles. KATE: What? CLAIRE: Just...the last thing I thought I'd be good at was being a mum. You know, you should try it sometime. ---- - Kate is in a courtroom. BAILIFF: Please rise. enters. BAILIFF: Court is now in session. Please be seated. DUNCAN: Kate Don't fire me, okay? KATE: What? DUNCAN: Kate We got killed in the opening. I had to do this. JUDGE: Does the defense have a witness? DUNCAN: Yes we do, your honor. The defense calls Dr. Jack Shephard to the witness stand. door opens, and Jack enters. MELISSA: Your honor, I'd like to renew my objection to this witness on the basis of relevance. JUDGE: And I'm going to renew my overruling of your objection. You have to be aware that this witness did not meet the defendant until after the alleged crimes she's been charged with. He is to be viewed as a character witness only. Proceed. BAILIFF: Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God? JACK: Yes. sits. DUNCAN: Dr. Shephard. Could you please tell the ladies and gentlemen of the jury, if there are any of you who don't read the newspapers or the internet or watch television, how you met the defendant? JACK: Um... on September 22, 2004, Kate uh, Ms. Austen, and I were both passengers on Oceanic Flight 815, which crash-landed on an island in the South Pacific. DUNCAN: Were you aware that Ms. Austen was a fugitive being transported by a United States marshal on that flight to Los Angeles for trial? JACK: I did learn that eventually, yes. DUNCAN: From the U.S. Marshal? JACK: No, the marshal died in the crash. I never spoke to him. Ms. Austen told me. DUNCAN: Did you ever ask her if she was guilty? JACK: No. Never. DUNCAN: Well, that seems like a reasonable question. Why not? JACK: I just assumed that there had been some kind of mistake. DUNCAN: And why would you think that? JACK: Only eight of us survived the crash. We landed in the water. I was hurt, pretty badly. In fact, if it weren't for her, I would have never made it to the shore. She took care of me. She took care of all of us. She — she gave us first aid, water, found food, made shelter. She tried to save the other two, but they didn't— KATE: Stop. JUDGE: off-screen Ms. Austen, please sit down. KATE: This has nothing to do with... with anything. This is my trial, and I don't want him to say anything else. DUNCAN: That's fine. I have no more questions, your honor. JUDGE: Ms. Dunbrook, bear witness. MELISSA: That was very moving, Dr. Shephard. I only have one question for you. Do you love the defendant? DUNCAN: Objection! JUDGE: You opened this door, Mr. Forrester, I'm going to allow it. MELISSA: Doctor Shephard, do you love Ms. Austen? JACK: No. Not anymore. ---- - Sawyer is in his house at the Barracks, reading a book. Hurley is messing with the TV in front of him. HURLEY: So... what do you wanna watch? Xanadu or Satan's Doom? SAWYER: I'm reading. TV plays loudly. TV: song ''"They call it Xanadu..." SAWYER: Turn that thing down, dammit! HURLEY: Sorry. a knock on the door. Sawyer answers it. It's Kate. SAWYER: Hey. KATE: Can I come in? walks in. SAWYER: Sure. I believe you know my roommate. KATE: Hey Hurley. HURLEY: Hey Kate. winks at Sawyer. SAWYER: Got something in your eye, Hugo? Kate Why don't we talk in the kitchen? enter the kitchen. Sawyer reaches into a cabinet and grabs a box of DHARMA red wine. SAWYER: I know it's in a box, but, uh, it's pretty damn good wine. I tested it. So, how's life in Casa de Claire? Baby Aaron keeping you up all night? KATE: No, no, he's a good sleeper. SAWYER: Good for you. pours Kate a glass of wine. SAWYER: You are terrible at this, Freckles. KATE: Terrible at what? SAWYER: You already said you didn't stay behind for me. So at least be woman enough to tell me you want to use me for something. then KATE: I want to use you for something. SAWYER: See? Wasn't that hard. For what? KATE: For Ben. I want you to help me bust him out. Act 4 opens the door to his house, Sawyer is standing there. Sawyer holds up a backgammon board. SAWYER: Wanna play some backgammon? LOCKE: You're on. begin to play. LOCKE: Do you think I know what I'm doing? SAWYER: Huh? LOCKE: Do you regret following me out here? Are you worried about what we should do next? SAWYER: All I know is that I'd be a lot more worried if I was sitting on that beach. LOCKE: And the rest of the group, what are they saying? SAWYER: I think they're saying "Baa." both chuckle. SAWYER: continued That's the nice thing about sheep. They're predictable. But I ain't so sure about Kate. LOCKE: What do you mean? SAWYER: I need your word you ain't going to do nothing to her. LOCKE: Why would I do anything to her? SAWYER: Just give me your word, John. then You know what? Forget it. LOCKE: No, no, no, alright. You have my word. SAWYER: She came to me about an hour ago. Said she wanted my help busting Ben out of your basement. LOCKE: Why? SAWYER: She talked to that guy... Bruce Lee from the freighter, the guy you've got locked up. He told her to bring Ben down to him for a chat. LOCKE: No, that's impossible. She doesn't even know where Miles is. SAWYER: What, the boathouse down by the dock? If Hugo knows, everybody knows. LOCKE: Are you sure about this? SAWYER: Yeah, I'm sure. pulls out a gun. SAWYER: Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going with that? LOCKE: Whatever Miles has to say to Ben, he can say to me. ---- run to the boathouse — it's empty. SAWYER: Son of a bitch. ---- and Miles bust into Locke's house. KATE: Come on. go into the basement and break into Ben's room. KATE: You got one minute. Go. MILES: How about some privacy? KATE: Fifty-five seconds! MILES: Ben Do you know who I am? BEN: Yes. MILES: Do you know who I work for? BEN: Yes. MILES: Then you know he's put a lot of time and energy into finding you. So now I've found you. And I can tell him exactly where you are. Or I can lie, and tell him you were already dead. I'd be willing to do that, for 3.2 million dollars. BEN: You've arranged this meeting so you could blackmail me? MILES: lips move silently for a moment It's extortion if you want to get technical. BEN: 3.2? But why not 3.3 or 3.4? stares at Ben, and Ben realizes something. BEN: What makes you think I have access to that kind of money? MILES: Do not treat me like I'm one of them! Like I don't know who you are, or what you can do! BEN: Your friend Charlotte has seen me, she knows I'm alive. MILES: I'll take care of Charlotte. You just worry about getting me the money. You have two days. BEN: My present situation is a little bit restricted. Can that be amended? MILES: Okay. One week, in cash. shoves him out of the room. KATE: Time's up. MILES: Don't even think about it! KATE: I said time's up! pins Miles to the wall. MILES: Ooh, this is hot. KATE: You got your meeting, now I want my answer. MILES: We got your name when you called the freighter. Of course we know about you and everybody else on the 815 manifest. KATE: Then prove it. MILES: Your name is Katherine Anne Austen, and you're wanted for murder, fraud, arson and a whole bunch of other stuff I can't remember. You're a fugitive. You got caught in Australia and the feds were bringing you back. So yeah, we know. If I were you, I'd stay right here on the island. Who knows, maybe you didn't survive the crash. KATE: Come on. walk up the staircase, but are met at the top by Sawyer and Locke. LOCKE: Go back to your house, Kate. KATE: John, this has nothing to do with you— LOCKE: Go back to your house, Kate! leaves. Act 5 is then seen sitting on her couch in Claire's house, listening to Patsy Cline's "She's Got You." Claire walks in. CLAIRE: Hey. You okay? nods. KATE: I couldn't sleep. CLAIRE: Yeah. The beds take a little getting used to. KATE: I didn't wake Aaron up, did I? CLAIRE: No. Aaron was born on this island, he can sleep through anything. door opens, and Locke walks in. CLAIRE: John. What are you doing? LOCKE: I'd like a moment alone with Kate. Would you excuse us, please, Claire? nods that it's okay to Claire. KATE: It's okay. nervously walks out. KATE: John, I— LOCKE: I don't need to know why you did what you did, Kate. I just need to know what they said to each other. KATE: Miles told Ben that he would lie to the people he worked for on the boat, tell them that Ben was dead for 3.2 million dollars. LOCKE: Hmm. KATE: Listen, John. I'm sorry. I asked you where he was— LOCKE: You're not welcome here anymore. I want you gone by morning. ---- - Kate walks into a room. Duncan wheels Diane in. DUNCAN: I worked it out so you two could have a few minutes of privacy. KATE: I don't need any privacy. DUNCAN: You need to talk to her, Kate. I'll be outside. DIANE: Hello, Katherine. Was it true, what he said? Dr. Shephard. That you're a hero. says nothing. DIANE: Why won't you talk to me? KATE: Because, mom, the last time I tried to talk to you, when you got sick? When I risked my life to see you, you screamed for help and called the police! DIANE: Please. I don't want to fight with you, Katherine. KATE: Why are you here? DIANE: Because I... It all changed, when I thought you were dead. tear rolls down her cheek My doctors have given me six months to live for the last four years. I don't know how long I'm going to last. So I came here to tell you that I don't want to testify against you. KATE: Then don't. DIANE: I want to see my grandson. KATE: You came here to make a deal? DIANE: I just want to meet him. KATE: I don't want you anywhere near him. Duncan We're finished! We're finished! ---- - Kate enters Sawyer's bedroom. SAWYER: Oh hey, Freckles. You okay? Listen, look, I'm sorry I couldn't do nothing. I wanted him to think that you'd fooled me too. No sense in him not trusting both of us. KATE: He wants me gone by tomorrow. SAWYER: What, he banished you? Well, I unbanish you. You can stay right here. This is my house. gurgles. SAWYER: Okay, me and Montezuma's house. You're gonna be alright. I'll keep you safe. kiss, and lie down together. ---- and Charlotte are sitting at a fire. There is a table with cards on it before them. CHARLOTTE: Time. Okay, tell me. What do you remember? DANIEL: Uh...queen of diamonds? Then uh...six! Of clubs. Sorry. And then we have the red ten of...hearts, maybe? flips the cards over. He got all but the last one right. CHARLOTTE: It's two out of three. It's not bad. It's progress. DANIEL: Three cards, Charlotte. Is that progress? and Juliet approach. JACK: Hey. I've been calling your boat all day. Why isn't anyone answering? CHARLOTTE: We're here, how should we know? If they're not answering, they're probably-- JACK: Are you telling me there is only one line on that boat? CHARLOTTE: There is another number that we're only supposed to use in emergencies. hands Charlotte the phone. JULIET: It's an emergency. JACK: Put it on speaker. takes the phone, dials. Regina answers. REGINA: Yeah? CHARLOTTE: Regina, it's Charlotte. REGINA: Why are you calling me on this number? CHARLOTTE: Minkowski wasn't answering. The people on the island want to talk to their friends, make sure they're alright. REGINA: What friends? CHARLOTTE: They left last night! Frank took them up in the helicopter. REGINA: What do you mean they took off? I thought the helicopter was with you. stands up. Everyone looks concerned. Act 6 is in the boathouse, hanging from his wrists. Locke comes in. LOCKE: Morning. MILES: Listen. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're wasting your time— pulls out a grenade. LOCKE: Open your mouth. Open your mouth. forces Miles' mouth open, and shoves a grenade in. LOCKE: Wide. Don't talk, bite down, bite down. begins to scream, which is muffled by the grenade. LOCKE: I realize that when I tied you up in here the other day, I made the mistake of failing to introduce myself. My name is John Locke, and I'm responsible for the well-being of this island. Eventually, Miles, you're going to tell me who you are, you're going to tell me about the people on the boat, and you're going to tell me why you're so interested in Ben. In the meantime, however, you're going to keep your mouth shut. I learned something yesterday. No use in having rules if there's no punishment for breaking them. You'll be fine if you bite down on the trigger. Enjoy your breakfast. leaves Miles alone. ---- and Sawyer are asleep on the bed. She wakes him with kisses. He wakes up, and flips her down below him. KATE: Wait, wait, wait a minute. Just slow down. SAWYER: Oh, come on! It's not like we ain't never done it before. Now, I'm cool we didn't go all the way last night. I get it. You were sad. But I mean, how can you resist after that whole "I'll keep you safe" thing? KATE: No, Sawyer. pushes him off. SAWYER: What? What, what'd I say? KATE: Forget it. SAWYER: Alright. You still think you might be pregnant. KATE: I'm not worried. And I'm not pregnant. SAWYER: Are you sure? KATE: Yeah, I'm sure. SAWYER: laughs I mean, whoo! KATE: Would it have been the worst thing in the world? SAWYER: Yes, yes it would have been the worst thing in the world. What would we have done with a baby? gets dressed. KATE: I'm going back to the beach. SAWYER: Beach? What, you're leaving? Because of this? That's that? You crawl up in my bed one second, and the next you just— KATE: Goodbye, James. SAWYER: Don't make this about me, Kate. You didn't want a baby any more than I did. You're just looking for some excuse to split, and now you got one. But it's alright, Freckles, I ain't gonna hold it against you. I'm just gonna sit right here in my comfy bed. Because in about a week, you'll find some reason to get pissed at Jack and bounce right back to me. slaps him, and leaves. ---- - Kate is back in court. Melissa is discussing something with an assistant. JUDGE: Ms. Dunbrook? Are the people ready to proceed? MELISSA: May we approach the bench, your honor? JUDGE: Oh, please. MELISSA: Unfortunately, your honor, our chief witness, Diane Janssen, the mother of the defendant, is unable to testify because of medical reasons. JUDGE: How long will you need? MELISSA: I can't say right now. JUDGE: What I'm going to do is grant a recess for lunch, but be ready to proceed with the case after we return. (to all) This court is now in recess. BAILIFF: All rise. MELISSA: Duncan We have to talk. ---- a conference room, Duncan, Kate, and Melissa are talking. MELISSA: My key witness spoke to her daughter yesterday, and now she's got cold feet. DUNCAN: Quit posturing, and let's get to it. What are you offering? MELISSA: Four years in. DUNCAN: No jail time. Kate Austen is a worldwide hero who saved five other people's lives after a plane crash, and nearly starved to death on a deserted island. And after all that, you put this woman on trial for rescuing her mother from an abusive husband. If you think that jury is gonna give her actual time, then you must have a hell of a closing, Melissa. MELISSA: Alright. Time served plus ten year's probation in agreement that she does not leave the state. DUNCAN: What does that matter? She can go anywhere she— KATE: No, I'll take it. DUNCAN: No, wait, Kate-- KATE: Give me something to sign and I'll sign it. And then I walk out the back door. I just...I just want this to be over. MELISSA: I can do that. Ten years probation, and you stay put. KATE: I have a child. I'm not going anywhere. ---- is then leaving the courthouse through the backdoor. Jack gets out of his car and approaches her. JACK: Hey. KATE: How did you know I'd be here? JACK: Uh, your lawyer gave me the heads up. He owed me one. KATE: Thank you for saying what you did. JACK: You're welcome. KATE: You know, Jack, I've heard you say that story so many times, I'm starting to think you believe it. JACK: I just...I just wanted to tell you that what I said in there...I didn't mean it. KATE: Do you want to follow me? Come by for a visit? JACK: Uh, I actually have to get over to the hospital. But um...maybe you and I could grab some coffee together or something. KATE: I know why you don't want to see the baby, Jack. But until you do...until you want to, there's no you and me going for coffee. But um...if at anytime you change your mind, come and see us. JACK: Yeah. Okay. KATE: Bye. JACK: Bye. gets in the taxi. Jack looks on as it drives off. ---- arrives at her house and goes in. KATE: Hello? nanny comes into the room. NANNY: Kate! I'm so glad you're back. He missed you so much. KATE: Did you keep him away from the TV? NANNY: Absolutely. I just put him down for a nap. climbs the stairs and enters her son's room. KATE: Hey buddy. Hey. boy wakes up. KATE: Hey. AARON: Hi mommy. KATE: Hi, Aaron. Category:Season 4